


His Hands

by Merfilly



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drizzt is skilled with two hands</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Hands

He was the most skilled drow warrior ever, be it from Menzoberranzan or any other drow settlement.

Even Zaknafien had never reached the pinnacle he had.

Dual handed fighting was the drow way. It seemed to be common among elves in general, when archery was not the preferred style.

Ever since Drizzt had deciphered the next move to the stalemated double-sword parry and catch, he'd known he was going to be a great warrior with his chosen scimitars.

He just never realized, until he heard his lover respond that way, just how talented his two hands were at other skills.


End file.
